Faithless
by Avalons Guardian
Summary: Falcon Collins is a member of the organization called the P.K.C. She meets Van Flyhight two years before the Guardian Force. This strange teen befriends Van but disappears soon after the war. When Van decides to go in find her, only to hear she's dead.
1. Chapter One

AvalonsGuardian: Hey all! Since y'all seem to enjoy my Bey Blade stories I'm gonna try some new anime. Like oh I don't know my favorite anime of all time Zoids! I prefer Chaotic Century and Guardian Force series the best that's why I'm doing this. It starts off in Chaotic Century, then after the middle of the second chapter it moves to Guardian Force. Ok I hope you guys don't mind oc's ok? If you don't like oc's than turn back now, because there is going to be a lot in here. So if you don't mind oc than I hope you enjoy this. Oh and check out my story on my screen names kitainotenshi, check out my story there. I'm thinking on getting that one published. Ok enough of my insane babble and let's get on with this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids or the characters, but I do own Falcon. BTW Falcon's biography is below this, so be sure to read it so you don't get confused.

Name: Falcon Collins

Age: (Chaotic Century) 23 (Guardian Force) 25

Eyes: deep dark brown

Hair: (FFX-2 fans will know what kind of style is like Lenne's) Long brown with a short bang on the right side of her face.

Bio: In Chaotic Century Falcon was part of an organization called the P.K.C (peacekeeping Core) a core that fights for neither the Republican nor the Imperial armies. They fight only if needed or they protect the people. In Guardian Force Falcon disappears.

Faithless

By: AvalonsGuardian

Prologue

I've watched people fight over land, Zoids, and people. As if all these things actually belong to them, but if you think about it, they don't. A person has there own right to live how they wish. That's why I'm in the P.K.C. My names Falcon Collins and I'm a Zoid pilot who fights only for the people. This is my story. . .

Chapter One

"Van, hey Van!" Van turned his head; Moonbay was calling to him, "let's go!" Van stood up from the river and walked over toward the Gustav (sp?). Zeke, Fiona, and Irvine were waiting for him. Fiona smiled at him as they both got in.

"So Moonbay where are we going?" Van questioned.

"Were heading off to the Sand Colony," Moonbay replied.

"Again? Why?" Van sighed.

"That's the best place to fill up for supplies," Moonbay said calmly, "don't worry Van nobodies after us now, besides it's a mission from Captain Herman."

"What?" Van pulled up in between Irvine and Moonbay.

"He wants us to look at the P.K.C see if they are causing trouble," Moonbay replied.

"I don't see why, P.K.C stands for the Peacekeeping Core, they only fight if the civilians are in danger," Irvine added.

Van sat back in his seat and Fiona looked at him. "What's on your mind?" She questioned.

"I agree with Irvine on this, I think its bad enough we've been dragged into this," Van answered.

"Well we're going whether you like it or not," Moonbay stated firmly.

Sand Colony

"Hey Falcon!" A young man around twenty called into a Zoids garage.

"Over here!" Falcon looked up from a cockpit of silver Blade Liger.

"Are you still working on Zero?" The young man asked.

"Yes Danny I'm still working on Zero," She replied to the man.

"Uh huh, so why isn't Angel helping?" Danny questioned.

"She is, she went to find me some new parts," Just as Falcon finished her sentence a white organoid with pink eyes walked in (albino!). It was carrying a box of Zoid parts.

"There you are, come here Angel," Falcon said. The organoid walked up the steel steps that led up to the cockpit. It handed Falcon the box and Falcon patted it on the noise, "good girl."

The organoid purred happily as it helped Falcon place the parts in the cockpit. "Falcon!" Danny cried, "Do you wanna know why I'm here?" She looked up once more, "it would be nice!"

"I heard from someone that Herman's sending some of his men over here to check on us."

"Really?" Falcon got out of the cockpit and walked down the steps. She stepped in front of Danny, "now why would he want to do that?" Her face was serious, Danny looked away.

"I made a mistake, I panicked, and the Zoid was coming right at me, "Danny spoke quickly," what was I supposed to do? Let it destroy me?"

Falcon smiled and put her hand on Danny's right shoulder. "I know Danny its ok," She smiled. Danny looked up at her and gave off a small grin. Falcon returned to her work in the cockpit of the Liger.

"Besides, his men won't have anything to worry about here right Danny?" Falcon didn't look up as she said this.

"Right Falcon, I see you later ok?" He said.

"Fine catch ya later," Danny left as soon as Falcon finished her sentence. She looked at Angel and said, "I don't like this Angel, I don't like it one bit." She kept working until the sun started to set. She hopped out of the cockpit and called for Angel to follow. She fixed her shirtsleeve so it hid her P.K.C symbol. It was on her right wrist (this symbol doesn't belong to me) it was a heart with a triangle in it (watch Viva La Bam on MTV to find out what it looks like). Every member of the P.K.C had one on his or her right wrist. That's how you can tell if they are true P.K.C members, but it was a danger too. Both armies were after them, so they had to hide their symbols from everyone. She hit the button that closed the garage door and headed out. The sun was setting and her home wasn't that far. She was at her doorstep when a Gustave pulled into town.

"Him curious, very curious," She said unlocking her door and walking inside.

"Van did you just see that?" Fiona questioned.

"What did you see Fiona?" Van answered looking at her curiously.

"That organoid," She exclaimed.

Van looked at her like she was insane. She just put his hand on her shoulder and eased her inside the hotel following the others.

"Just get some sleep ok? We'll talk about it in the morning," Van said calmly. Of course Fiona tried to argue but Van wouldn't let her. She just went inside and lay down on her bed.

"But I did see one," She thought to herself, "I'm sure of it."

The Next Morning

Lenne stretched and hopped out of bed. She got up and headed out of the bedroom. Angel stirred in the room and followed.

"I have a feeling that we're gonna encounter our Republican spies today Angel," Falcon said splashing her face with water, "what do ya say, I get dressed and we finish working on Zero?"

Angel gave a gentle roar and Falcon smiled. She ran out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. She emerged quicker than lighting, she was wearing blue jeans and a button up white dress shirt, she tied a red bandana to her right arm (I just love that style). Angel brought her a breakfast bar as Falcon slipped on her black combat boots. Falcon looked up and took the bar.

"Thanks buddy," She grinned wolfing it down. She hopped up off her couch and headed for the door, but then she paused. "Angel maybe you should disguise yourself huh?" Angel nodded and a white glow came around her. Her whole body transformed into a dog shape. The light disappeared and Angel was now a white albino dog.

"That'll work," Falcon said. Angel barked and followed Falcon out. Falcon walked straight past Van and the others. Irvine took a double take at the sight of Angel.

"So how are we gonna find this P.K.C person?" Irvine questioned.

"No clue," Moonbay answered.

"Then let's start at the Zoids garage," Irvine nodded his head in the direction Falcon and Angel were heading.

"That should work, let's go," Van said.

"Why not," Moonbay shrugged, "it can't hurt to start."

The group headed the same direction as Falcon was going. Falcon had all ready gone inside the garage. She had just hopped in the cockpit when the group came in.

"Whoa! Look at that Zoid!" She heard Van shout. She stood up in the cockpit and saw the group. "Can I help you?" She questioned. Van's eyes were wide; he looked like a little kid looking in a toy store window.

"Is this your Zoid?" Van asked his voice shaking with excitement.

"Yes it is."

"Wow it's amazing!" Van was jumping up and down when Angel started barking at him and Zeke. Falcon finally noticed Van's organoid as Van jumped behind Zeke. Falcon put her thumb and index finger in her mouth and whistled. Angel stopped barking.

"What a strange dog," Van said.

"She doesn't like people getting near me or Zero that she doesn't know is all," Falcon mentioned climbing out of the cockpit.

"Zero?" Moonbay asked.

"My Zoid, it's a nickname, since I found him in the Zero quadrant on Zi," Falcon replied stepping off the bottom step. She stuck her left hand out. "I'm Falcon; I'm a Zoid mechanic here." Moonbay shook her hand.

"I'm Moonbay," Moonbay took Falcon's hand and shook it, "oh and this is Van, Fiona, Irvine, and that organoid right there is Zeke."

"Pleasure," Falcon said calmly. She realized her grip from Moonbay's and pointed at Angel, "that's Angel, come here girl." Angel walked over and barked a greeting bark.

"Oh so now your friendly," Fiona smiled and started petting Angel's head. Angel made a low growl in her throat. Zeke stepped over and Angel barked at him. They sniffed each other and Zeke growled a greeting. Falcon smiled and asked, "So whom does Zeke belong to?"

"Me of course!" Van piped up.

"Really? So would that make you a Zoid pilot?" She questioned.

"Uh huh," Van pointed his thumb at himself, "I pilot a blade liger (a/n I know he doesn't pilot one until after they find Rudolph but I prefer the Blade Liger to the Shield Liger)."

"So you wanna have a contest of speed?" Falcon questioned smirking.

"You're on," Van replied.

Van sat quietly in the blade liger waiting for Falcon. They said they'd meet in an hour on the outside of town. In about five minutes it would have been an hour and a half since she said that. Van was getting inpatient, "where is she?" he thought.

"You're a fool!" The opposing Zoid pilot shouted firing at Zero. Falcon dodged the attack. She started running, "I've got to get him away from town," She thought leading him away. She stood on a cliff looking down at a valley were a blue blade liger stood.

"No Van!" She cried. Blast came from behind her blasting her off the cliff, "Ahh!" Zero fell on its side. A red zaber fang stood on the cliff top.

"I told you couldn't beat me," The pilot cried. The cockpit door opened and Raven stood up.

"Falcon!" The blade liger was by Zero's side, "Raven why?"

"Don't you know who that girl is Van?" Raven asked coldly, "she's a P.K.C member." Van's eyes grew wide, "no," he said, "it's not true."

"No Van he's right," Falcon said weakly, "I am, I'm the daughter of the founder."

"And I was sent to kill her," Raven said smirking.

"Not if I can help it!" Falcon shouted. She put her fingers to her mouth and whistled. Angel stood on an opposite cliff from Raven still in her dog form, but the same white glow was around her. She soon was transformed back into her original form.

"An organoid?" Both Van and Raven said shocked. Angel fused with Zero and Zero roared.

"I won't give an Imperialist the satisfaction of killing Falcon Elizabeth Collins!" Falcon cried, "I'll kill you first!"

To be continued. . .

AvalonsGuardian: Ok I have been working on this for a week, you think with my fast typing skills that wouldn't be true, but it is. So did you guys like this or should I trash it. Let me know in a review or and any flames leave details ok.

Dibison

Saix


	2. Chapter Two

Avalon's: It's been a while, but I'm ready to get back into this fic.

Faithless

By: AvalonsGuardian

Chapter Two

Zero charged at the Saber fang. Falcon hit a button and the blades on the Liger appeared. She was too quick for Raven to stop her. She slashed the side of his Zoid, but it didn't faze him much.

"You fucking bitch!" Raven shouted, "I'm sick of this! SHADOW!" Raven's black organoid appeared and fused with the saber fang.

"Not good," Falcon said.

"Like I said before, you're a fool," Raven shouted, the Zaber fang rushed toward her

Falcon went for another attack, but missed the Zaber Fang. "No," Falcon said. Raven came from behind and shot her down. "Ahh!" Falcon cried. Zero stood up shakily.

"Hang on Falcon!" Van said, "Zeke!" Zeke roared and fused with the Blade Liger. "Deploy blades!" Van's blades appeared and he raced toward the Zaber Fang.

"Oh so you want some now too?" Raven turned to Van, "ha you're a bigger fool than her." He fired at Van and shot one of his blades. The blade liger fell back with Van's screams.

"This is Falcon Collins I need back up in the valley, I repeat I need back up," Falcon said through her com link.

"Hold on Falcon where coming," Came the reply.

"Hurry dad," Falcon said weakly.

She fired her guns, but the Zaber Fang dodged it once more. She tried to get Zero to stand but it was no use.

"Van get out of here now!" Falcon cried.

"No Falcon I won't leave you!" Van yelled.

"Go now! You're the future, you can stop this war!" Falcon was crying, "I lost my little brother because of this stupid war! It's been going on long enough, you have to end it!"

"Falcon. . ." Van said.

"Awe how sweet, it makes me sick," Raven said, "I'll end your misery now!"

He aimed right at Falcon but was interrupted by gunfire. Up on the cliff stood a line of Zoids, modified gun snipers and command wolves.

"This is the P.K.C stop this battle at once and you won't be hurt," The leader of the group was a modified command wolf, Falcon's father. Raven just laughed a sinister laugh.

"You think you fools can stop me?" He laughed, "I'd like to see you try."

"Gun sniper unit fire!" Falcon's father cried. Every one of the gun snipers fired at the Zaber Fang. Some made some direct hits, but once again Raven laughed. He fired at the gun sniper units and destroyed them all.

"NO!" Falcon cried. The Zaber Fang ran up the cliff and destroyed all the rest of the Zoid units leaving only Falcon's father.

"Good bye," Raven said.

"Father!" Falcon's cries couldn't do anything. Raven annihilated the command wolf; it landed by Zero.

"I'll be back," Raven laughed disappearing. Falcon got out of her Zoid and opened the command wolf cockpit. Her father lay there still breathing barley.

"Father," Falcon held him in her arms.

"Falcon you're the leader of the P.K.C now," He father choked, "take care of them, lead them to peace."

"I will father, I promise," Falcon replied she felt hot salty tears fall from her eyes.

He father nodded; his eyes closed and he died. "Daddy," She choked. Van came up behind her.

"Falcon, I'm sorry," He said.

"Raven will pay," Falcon said, "he will pay dearly.

Two years ago today was the day of the beginning of the friend ship between Van Flyhight and Falcon Collins. Van saved Zi from the Death Sour, but Falcon disappeared after that along with the P.K.C. Even though some say they've spotted P.K.C members protecting the people from bandits. Van now a member of the Guardian Force is on a mission to find the commanding officer of the P.K.C because the Death Stinger is on a rampage, and they need all the help they can get.

"Van, how much longer till we reach the Sand Colony?" Thomas questioned from beside Van.

"Not much longer Thomas, hopefully Falcon's there," Van replied.

"Major Phipps! Hey sis wait up!" A thirteen-year-old girl with long blonde hair was running towards a 25 year old woman with short brown hair and blood shot red eyes

"What's wrong Corey?" the woman questioned turning to look at the girl.

"Hawk, we just intercepted a transmission from the Guardian Force, Van Flyhight and Thomas Schubaltz are heading this way," Corey breathed.

"Call Danny and have him take care of everything!" Hawk cried.

"Roger!" Corey ran to the Zoids garage, "Danny this is a direct order from Major Phipps, gather the others and clear out."

Danny nodded and jumped down from the command wolf her was working on. He grabbed the radio com link and turned it on.

"This is Comm. Daniel McCormick; this is an order from Major Phipps! All P.K.C members in or near the Sand Colony clear out now!" He shouted in the com link. Corey ran back out to give the news to Falcon.

"Corey you leave too!" Hawk shouted.

"What?" Corey yelled.

"I'm going to distract these military brats while you guys clear out now go!" Hawk shouted. Corey hesitated, "that's a direct order!"

"Yes ma'am!" Corey saluted and ran off. Hawk ran in the opposite direction. She was heading for a Victorian manor up on a hill by the town. There stood a modified blade liger. "The war might be over, but the military still doesn't trust us," She thought as she ran. She was right at the new type of liger when a Dibison and Blade Liger came into sight.

"Shit," She cursed under her breath. Both Zoids stopped in front of her. The cockpit of the Blade Liger opened and Van stood up.

"We're looking for the leader of the P.K.C," He stated, "we figured she'd be here."

Hawk was silent; "Are you going to answer me?" Van questioned. Silence. "Fine you're coming with us."

"Over my dead body," Hawk growled and jumped into the modified liger.

"Damn," Van mumbled going back into the Liger.

"Don't make me attack you," Van stated.

"I'm not going anywhere with you pal!" Hawk shouted and hit a button and her blades appeared on the side.

"So it comes down to this," Van stated.

Van's blades appeared by his liger. The two charged at each other, both equal at speed, but not at skill. Hawk dodge his blades while slashing off one with hers.

"What?" Van turned the Blade liger towards her.

"Not so tough now eh hotshot?" Hawk smirked.

"How could you have possibly?" Van didn't get a chance to finish his question. Thomas started firing at Hawk.

"Not so fast," Hawk moved the controls and she dodged the shots.

"No way," Thomas was shocked, "how could she be that fast."

"It's not a normal Liger," Van replied.

"You're right, it's a liger zero, something of Falcon's invention," Hawk stated.

"You know Falcon?" Van had hope, "please I'm Van Flyhight, Falcon is a friend of mine. I need her help, tell me where she is!"

"Van Flyhight?" Hawk retracted her blades, "Falcon talked about you often, she said you were like family to her. Well I hate to disappoint you kid, but Falcon died a year ago." Van froze; No it couldn't be, Falcon was strong she'd never die.

"No," Van whispered. Hawk opened the cockpit and faced the blade liger.

"She left Zero to me, and the P.K.C," Hawk stated.

"And the organoid?" Thomas asked since Van was at a lost for words.

"Angel disappeared, she doesn't obey anyone but Falcon," Hawk said, "I'm sorry Van, I know what she meant to you." Van opened the cockpit and stood looking at her. His eyes were starting to water, but he dare not cry. A scratching came in on Hawk's com signaling that the P.K.C had cleared out.

"Come on inside let me get you something to drink," Hawk jumped out of her Liger and headed towards the manor. She looked back at the two young pilots.

"You two coming?" Hawk questioned.

"C'mon Van," Thomas stated in his com link, "Remember the mission."

"Yeah, I know," Van jumped out of the liger and started walking the way that Hawk had headed.

"Beke shut down," Thomas took off his helmet and got out of the Dibison. He caught up to Van, who was walking with his head down. Thomas had never met Falcon, but according to his brother she was an extremely good fighter as a pilot and a martial artist and amazing at Zoid mechanics, so he couldn't understand how Van must be feeling.

Hawk stood outside the door and unlocked it. She opened it up and all three of the pilots stepped into a big hall way.

"The living rooms there go ahead have a seat," Hawk pointed to the left of her. Van and Thomas both walked in. Van sat in a chair as Thomas plopped down on the couch. He looked around the house. On the right side of the hallway was some stairs leading up to the second floor. From the living room to the left was a sitting room with a glass door leading to the outside. From the right was a dining and a swinging door which he guessed was the kitchen. (If this doesn't make any sense what so ever, it's the manor from Charmed k?) Hawk came out from the door with a tray that had three cups of coffee, sugar, and cream on it.

"Here," She sat it down on the table and looked at Van, "so why are you two here?"

"We came looking for you," Thomas stated.

"What I do this time?" Hawk looked at him.

"Nothing, we just need help is all," Thomas threw his hands up in defense when he said nothing.

"Right, what kind of help?" She said taking a sip of her coffee. Van grabbed a cup, put some sugar and cream in it and stood. Hawk watched him move to the fireplace.

"This was Falcon's place," He said quietly.

"Yeah I was her roommate," Hawk added.

Van looked at her, "We need you to come with us back to base."

"I all ready told you…" Hawk began.

"It's not because you did anything!" Van was frustrated, "it's because there's a team of people with organoids who are terrorizing innocent people and we have to stop them! But we can't do it alone! Colonial Herman thought it would be good to get some backup!" Hawk looked up at him, she had heard that he was a hot head, but was cool under pressure.

"So basically you want me to give up my Anarchist ways and join you is that it?" Hawk questioned.

"Yes," Van sighed, "that basically sums it up." There was silence for a moment, and Van feared Hawk would turn him down.

"All right," Hawk stated, "but on one condition." Van looked at her half surprised the she agreed, but also curious to what conditions.

"What's the condition?" Van asked.

"You guys finish up what Falcon started," Hawk replied.

"What?" Van raised an eyebrow.

"On the Liger Zero is a half finished particle gun, it's attached to the blades," Hawk explained, "Falcon was working on it when some bandits heard about it. They kept her from finishing it."

"So you want the Guardian Force to complete it for you?" Thomas added.

"Pretty much, I'm not as good at mechanics as Falcon…"She began

"But your just as good as a pilot and a fighter I'm sure," Van finished.

"Falcon taught me everything she knew on piloting and martial arts while I was living with her," Hawk stated shrugging.

"So you're on board?" Van asked.

"You bet," Hawk stated.

"Great!" Thomas jumped up, "I'll go let head quarters know." Van started to follow but Hawk stopped him.

"I need to show you something," Hawk grabbed his wrist and took him upstairs. She led him to the first room that had the P.K.C carved into it.

"This was Falcon's room, I haven't been in it since she died," Hawk stated. She opened the door and moved away as he stepped inside. The room had a full size canopy bed and a window. The sun was shining through as he explored the room. On the vanity was a box, Hawk stepped inside as he walked over to it.

"She wanted you to have that," Hawk explained.

"How do you know?" Van turned to her.

"She told me, I was the there the day she died," Hawk turned away. Van looked back at the box. It was wooden and it had the symbol on it just like her door. He opened it, inside was a bunch of pictures of him and the group on their adventures together. They where mostly of him and the others, but at the bottom was a picture of him and Falcon in front of the lake before the whole Death Sour incident. Van felt his eyes start to water again. At the bottom was Falcon's necklace, it had the same symbol as everything else.

"You know how much that charm meant to her?" Hawk questioned, "It was her life, and it's what she had even before the P.K.C was created."

"Yeah," Van said putting it around his neck.

"Van!" Thomas called up the stairs, "come on let's head out!"

"Right," Van said wiping his face. Hawk smiled; Van closed the box and brought it outside with him.

"What are you gonna do about this place?" Van asked.

Hawk locked up the house and turned to him, "Corey will watch after it."

"Who?" Van questioned.

"Me," Corey stood behind Van, "You leaving us Major?"

"Only for a little while, where's Danny?" Hawk questioned.

"Here ma'am," Danny stepped behind from Corey, "what are your orders?"

"Your in charge until I get back, you'd better take good care of them," Hawk stated. She walked up and put her hands on Danny's shoulders and whispered in his ear, "You've been Falcon's friend for a long time. Treat them like she would've."

"Yes ma'am," Danny put his hand to his chest right above his heart.

"Good luck guys, I'm counting on you!" Hawk said jumping into the Liger Zero.

She closed the cockpit and they headed out across the desert. Hawk sighed and looked back.

"Second thoughts?" Van's voice came in from the comm.

"No, not really," Hawk stated, "second thoughts just hold someone down.

"Falcon used to say that," Van smiled.

"Yeah she used to say a lot of things, that's just something I picked up," Hawk looked at her forearm the P.K.C symbol was still there as it had always been.

"So why'd you decide to join P.K.C?" Van questioned.

"I wanted to do something for this war," Hawk answered simply, "I lost my father because of the war and I didn't like either views of the Republicans or the Imperialist."

"I see, well hey the wars over, but now…" Van stopped.

"But now someone's trying to start it again," Hawk growled, "that's all we need."

"Don't worry with you on our side, know one can take us down," Van smirked.

"Don't be getting cocky now," Hawk laughed.

"Yeah well it's long over due," Van stated.

Hawk smiled, but deep down she felt terrible. She had not been thinking about her decision, but about something else. Something that had to do with her past and things that when on just a year ago. Things that happened that could never be revealed to anyone, not even the person she trust the most…

Avalons: Ok there was a ton of dialog in there, I'll try to put in more details next time. Sorry it's taken so long to update, this doesn't seemed to be liked much, but oh well shrugs keep reviewing.


End file.
